


She's so Perfect

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Junkrat's life is about to change forever and he is beyond nervous. So many things can go wrong and most of all, he's worried about the future of his family.





	

“For the love of god, stop pacing!” Soldier 76 said, glaring at Junkrat.

 

Junkrat didn’t listen. In fact, he didn’t seem to register the others at all. He was too busy pacing and biting his nails. Never in his life had he been this nervous before. His stomach was in knots, making him feel like he was ready to throw up. He would try to sit down only to stand back up and resume his pacing. This was one of the times where he wished he had smoked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t calm down.

 

“Jack, you can’t blame him for being nervous,” Winston adjusted his glasses. “This is a big change for him.”

 

Roadhog merely grunted in agreement. They were an odd group at the hospital but for the most part, people ignored them. Roadhog was sitting on the ground, watching his friend pace while Winston and Soldier sat on the bench. And of course, Junkrat was pacing like a maniac. 

 

Being a junker, Junkrat had faced many things in his lifetime. The Outback had been wild and dangerous. Both him and Roadhog had to forgo sanity to survive. That was why they were so good at their job. Without fear, both men had been able to clear out cities with their skills. Despite being so wild, Winston had hired them for Overwatch. Their lack of fear and need for destruction made them dangerous yet it was better to have them on the side of good than evil. Junkrat thought he wasn’t afraid of anything.

 

But right now, he was down right terrified. 

 

How long did these things usually take?

 

What if something went wrong?

 

Oh god, what if the power went out?

 

Or what if Reaper showed up?

 

What if---

 

“WAHHHHHH!”

 

Junkrat stopped and turned to look at the double doors. His heart was hammering in his chest. Mercy came through them. She looked a bit tired but her smile shone through. Junkrat ran into the hospital room. Symmetra laid on the bed, a little sweaty. But when she saw Junkrat she grinned and looked down at the bundle in her arms. The newborn baby was wailing, using her lungs for the very first time. She was small, crying and slightly sticky but she was beautiful.

 

“Would you look at that?” Winston said. “A baby girl.”

 

“Heh. Not bad Fawkes.” Soldier ruffled Junkrat’s hair.

 

“Jamison, would you like to hold your new baby?” Symmetra asked. “You are her father after all. Come here.”

 

Junkrat walked over and looked down at their baby. God, she was so tiny! He couldn’t believe it. He sat down next to Symmetra, taking the newborn in his hands. She still had her eyes closed but she had stopped crying. Despite seeing robots and a talking gorilla on a daily basis, Junkrat was in complete awe of his young daughter. She was literally perfect in every single way. He sniffed, a small tear running down his cheek.

 

“She’s perfect,” He said, holding her tiny hand. “Absolutely perfect. Oh, Sym can I ask him?”

 

“Of course my love,” Symmetra nodded. “Go ahead.”

 

“Roadie, I want you to be our baby’s godfather.” Junkrat said.

 

There was a pause and then Roadhog removed his mask. He blinked, getting used to the light. He looked at the tiny baby in Junkrat’s hands.

 

“Do you mean it?” He asked. “For real?”

 

“Of course,” Symmetra said. “Mako, you are a big part of our life. Jamison asked me beforehand and I don’t think I can think of a better man to be the godfather of our child. Please say yes.”

 

“Well, okay,” Roadhog smiled. “Man, I can’t believe this is your kid Ratty. She’s so cute and quiet.”

 

“Hush up you big lug!” Junkrat said but he was grinning.

 

“So have you chosen a name?” Winston asked.

 

“We’ve decided to name her Nova,” Symmetra caressed her baby’s head. “It’s a simple yet beautiful name and I think she’ll grown into it.”

 

“I can’t believe it. I’m a father,” Junkrat looked down at the baby. “My little Nova. The light of my life!”

 

Junkrat kissed his baby’s forehead and he swore he saw her smile.


End file.
